I Love You to Death
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: How much do you love your significant other. How far would you go to prove that love, and if necessary would you lay down your own life just for them.


In a little den in the middle of Jasper the sound of laughing and giggling pups could be heard as they played with there mother. The mother of these pups is a tan she wolf known as Kate. Kate was having a wonderful time with her pups and just enjoying them. She hadn't been this happy on quite some time.

Kate had a total of four pups. The oldest named Dakota who looks exactly like his father Humphrey, the second child named Kattie is gray with a white underbelly, the second youngest named Hannah looks exactly like her mother, while the youngest named Blaze is a mixture of the two of them being tan with a grew tipped tail a gray muzzle and gray paws.

Her pups where her joy in life. She loves nothing more than them and to be able to spend time with them. And she was given all the time in the world to be able to spend time with them. She didn't do much else besides be around her pups, though there was a reason for that. An event that only happened a few weeks ago and it still haunts her today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of paw steps where heard coming into the den. She looked over to see her mother, Eve, bringing back two of her pups, Blaze and Katie, back from her den where she had been taking care of them for the day. She always found it easier when she had a little help.

"Hey mom, how did the two behave?" Kate asked her mother.

"Oh they were just fine, such sweet things yet such a handful. They actually remind me a lot of... their father." Eve responded.

Kate sighed,"Yah, they are so much like their father. I can especially see him in Dakota."

"That's for sure." Eve laughed softly.

Unknown to the two adult's talking, one of the pups had overheard them talking and their conversation intrigued the young Blaze. He had always heard and seen of other pups father's, yet he had never met his own and his mom didn't talk about him much.

He walked over to his mom and jumped on her side,"Mom, who is our dad. I heard you and grandma talking about him but I have never seen him. Why is that mommy?" Blaze asked Kate with his head tilted.

Kate stiffened up a bit at the question, but knew that this day would come eventually. She looked towards her mother and gestured for her to leave, she needed to talk to her pups alone. Eve got the message and left but not before wishing her luck. Kate said nothing more but in her head she knew that she would need all the luck in the world to get through this story without breaking down into tears.

She looked back down at her youngest son with a smile. "Go get your brother and sisters and I'll tell you all about your father."

Blaze put on a happy smile and yipped with joy as he set off to get his other siblings. Though unknown to him this wouldn't be a very happy story and he would wish he hadn't of asked.

Kate waited in silence as she waited for her pups to gather around her. It didn't take to long for Blaze to convince the rest to come. It was easy, all he had to mention was their dad and the pups raced over to Kate and sat in wait for them to hear about their father.

When all of her pups gathered around her, Kate decides it was time to tell that what had happened to their father.

She started, "Your father was such a great wolf. He was funny, energetic, and smart. He taught me how to have fun, how to relax and how to be myself. He helped me in so many ways. He loved me so very much. I never knew how much until one day something happened that I never expected..."

On the outskirts of the Jasper pack, a lone den could be found all by itself. Reason for why it's not near to the pack where all other dens are is because the two wolves, your father and I, who live in the den enjoy the privacy and peace that if offered to us.

Not having to hear the constant talking of wolves and the sounds of paws running on the ground from playful pups. Being out here all alone made everything much quieter.

There was one downer from being on the outskirts. We were really far away from friends, family and most importantly food. Other than that everything was great.

Our family really didnt enjoy us being so far away from the pack for their safety, but we reassured them that we would be fine, that as long as we were with one another we would always be fine. Still our family was skeptical about the idea.

We didn't care, though. We were young, well I'm still pretty young, but anyways we were careless and didn't think of any of the bad things that could happen if we were this far from the pack. But we would soon find out.

Inside the den I had just woken up snuggled up close with Humphrey. He was still in a deep sleep. That's just how he was, being an omega he never has a reason to get up early unless I make him. But I guess today I'd let him sleep in. I was in no rush. I could spend all the time I wanted with him. Being in my current condition I was given time off from my alpha duties until you guy's didn't need me.

Anyway, I decided to take a little walk to the top of our den. Our den had a little pathway that led to a large flat spot on the top of the den. It was a great place to watch the sun both rise and set. It was one of the many reasons we chose that den.

I got to the top and lied down on the smooth warm surface. I looked out to the east to see the sun barely above the horizon telling me that it was still early in the morning. I continued to gaze at the scene I had in front of me. It was a breath taking scenery that I could look at everyday.

Only minutes later did I hear the sound of another wolf coming up. I expected it to be Humphrey but when I turned around I was surprised to see that it was my mom and dad walking up the path.

I greeted them with a warm smile and they did the same back to me.

"How is your morning going?" My dad had asked.

"It's going by just fine. I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago and I've been up here all that time enjoying the scenery." I explained to them.

"So, where is Humphrey at then?" I heard my mom ask, though there was a way she said it that made it seem like she didn't approve of him not being next to me.

"He's down sleeping. I let him sleep in today since I've been tiring him out for the past weeks with my constant needs. I think he deserved the break, he's seriously been treating me like a queen." I giggled.

But it seemed mom did not approve. "I just don't like how you're up here all alone. And being in this condition," She said gesturing to my stomach, "you are not capable of defending yourself."

I let a little, unnoticeable, growl escape my muzzle before replied. "Humphrey has been really good about not letting me get harmed and is a great mate. I don't see how you can't see that in him." I said a little annoyed.

"It's not that we don't think he's a good wolf," dad said joining in," It's just, we are having trouble believing that Humphrey would be able to protect you if something were to happen. I mean he is just an omega."

That really made me mad. Making the word omega seem as though it is a bad thing. Even after the law preventing alphas and omegas from being together was abolished, omegas were still looked down upon as a lesser and not an equal. But I saw past the separated in ranks. I saw the real Humphrey, being a reason I married him and risked a whole lot just to be with him. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't see him as an equal.

I was about to say something to defend him but someone behind all of us cleared their throat gaining all of our attention. We all turned to see Humphrey with some food in his mouth. Enough to feed the pregnant me and himself.

"I didn't hear much, but I did hear enough. But I can reassure the both of you that I am more than capable of taking care of your daughter. And if something where to happen that put Kate in a life risking situation I can guarantee that I would not let a scratch be placed on her. Trust me, I get it from my parents." Humphrey lectured as he moved over to me.

"Now I think it would be best if the two of you leave before Kate gets even more angry. Don't want to cause a family dispute." Humphrey told them lying down next to me.

Mom and dad said nothing more and just left, walking back towards the center of the pack. When they were out of ear shot I let out a small laugh. Humphrey looked over to me with a smile.

"I never knew you had the guts to stand up to my parents." I said to him.

"Well, when my love for you is tested I tend to gain a lot of courage. Sort of like an adrenaline rush." He told me handing me my food.

I thanked him for it and began eating. As I was eating I thought about how he went and got this and came back in such short of time. Either he woke up right after I left to come up to the ledge, or he ran most of the time to and from the feeding grounds. I decided to just drop it, there was no need for me to think of that, it honestly didn't matter.

I finished my food quickly and looked over to see Humphrey just finishing his. I again thanked him for the food and snuggled up closer to him.

"You know, I'm glad to have you in my life. You have no idea how much of a difference you have made in my life. And soon we will have some little ones running around and it's just amazing. Never did I think my life would be this perfect." I told Humphrey.

I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was smiling brightly. "Well Kate, I don't think you know how much of an impact you have made in my life. My whole life has honestly revolved around you. If I wasn't with my friends I was with you. Those months you were away at alpha school I couldn't begin to explain the pain I felt emotionally. Then you got back and we had that wild adventure that changed our lives. You were the first wolf I had ever howled with. You soon became my first kiss I ever had. You were basically my first everything. Now that I think back, you were even my first friend." He just went on and on about what I meant to him. It was honestly amazing.

He continued, "What I'm trying to say is you are my everything, and without you my life would be pointless."

I was speechless, to say the least, at his little speech. It was amazing, really, how he actually felt.

"Humphrey..." was all i could get out. He just continued to smile and put his paw up to my mouth.

"You don't have to say anything, let's just lay here and just enjoy the moment." He told me.

I nodded my head and we leaned against each other and just looked off into the forest. It was so calm and I swear we lied there for hours just staring off into nothing, just enjoying being next to one another.

I didn't know how long it had been since one of us last spoke, but the first on too was Humphrey and he suggested that we go and take a walk to stretch out our legs. I agreed with the idea and he stood up then proceeded to help me up and we left to go on out little walk.

Little did we know that something bad was happening in the pack. In the center Winston and Eve had just gotten back and we're a little stressed. They felt bad for saying the things they did about Humphrey back there, yet they still didn't think he could handle anything.

As they started walking up the slope two of their top wolves, Candu and Hutch, came running up to them. They saw the seriousness in their faces and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it, what's going on?" Winston asked them.

"Sir, border patrol has picked up scents of a wolf on the edge of the pack." Hutch said.

Winston became confused and wondered how this could be a big problem. It could be taken care of easy. But apparently he wasn't done.

"The scents aren't normal though, there is something different about them. I've only seen something like this one other time. Sir, I believe that we have a mad wolf roaming free somewhere in the pack." Hutch explained.

Both mom and dad became wide eyed upon hearing this. A mad wolf was not a good thing to have in a pack. They are ruthless, diseased, insane wolves who will attack anything living that they see.

Then they became even more frightened. "Where were the scents you found." Wisteria demanded.

"The far northern part of the pack." Candu told them.

Fear struck the two leaders when they heard this. They looked to one another and at the same time spoke one word. "Kate."

Back with me and Humphrey, we had been walking for a little around ten minutes enjoying a little game of 'I-spy'.

"Ok, I spy something... tan." Humphrey said.

I thought for a while whole looking around yet saw nothing. I threw in a few guesses but got the all wrong.

"Ok, you got me. I give up." I told him.

"It's you, come on that was an easy one." He laughed.

I mentally slapped myself for not being able to get that one.

"Ok, I get to go one more time. I spy something beautiful." He said with a smug smile.

kw I did know this one, but I decided to play dumb.

"I don't know, is it that tree?" He shook his head. "Is it that flower." Again he shook but the smile on his face told me he knew what I was doing.

I sat down and scratched my head. "I don't know, guess I give up again."

"Oh, I thought you'd get that one for sure. It's you silly." He told me.

"Oh your so sweet." I said to him giggling a little as he let out a chuckle.

That's when we heard something that would change my life forever. Behind us a low, yet terrifying, growl could be heard. Both our bodies stiffened up as we turned around to see the most horrific thing you could see.

A mad wolf. He was just like the description my parent would tell me of them when they warned me about them. His mouth was foaming, his eyes were blood shot, ribs were showing from not eating anything, patches of fur gone. There was no doubt that this was a mad wolf.

Nothing be teen the two of us had to be said. We knew what we had to do. At the same time we both began to run at full speed heading for the pack hoping that numbers would scare this thing off.

Right as we took off the thing came charging after us. It was fast too, coming at us like lightning. Also we went the fastest since I was pregnant and Humphrey didn't have the physical capabilities of being too fast. In other words, we wouldn't make it to the pack quick enough.

That was especially so since we went a wrong way and came in contact with a wall. And we were trapped. Right as we turned around, hoping we would have enough time to back track and get away, the wolf came bursting out if the trees and cornered us.

Out of instinct Humphrey immediately stepped in front of me and barred his teeth. I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything in my condition except for one thing. I raised my head into the air and released a howl hopping someone would come in time to help us.

But in doing that, it agitated the wolf and he attacked. Humphrey met him head on and began fighting this thing, defending me. Watching him fight was incredible. Mad wolves were known to be really strong yet Humphrey seemed to be keeping his own very well. He was not backing down.

Of course neither was the other one. It snared viciously and kept on with its attack. Humphrey then got one lucky shot of and clawed the wolf down the face causing it to howl in pain. Though that only seemed to make it madder. It jumped at Humphrey and over powered him taking him to the ground and slashing away at him and tearing his chest to shreds.

I screamed as I witnessed this happen not believing what I was seeing. That gained the attention of the wolf and he got off of Humphrey and started making his way over to me.

Slowly he walked over as I backed up and came in contact with the wall. Tears were streaming down my face as he got closer and closer. I just knew that this was the end.

But something amazing happened. When the wolf got only a few feet away from me and was about to pounce out from behind Humphrey jumped onto it's back and clamped down on his neck. The wolf screamed in pain as he tried to shake Humphrey off, but Humphrey wasn't letting up.

After awhile the wolf started to grow tired and began to get weaker when all of a sudden he just collapsed. And just to make sure he was dead Humphrey jerked the neck of the wolf snapping it.

After that he just stood there for a second, breathing heavily, before collapsing on the ground.

I rushed over to him and went to his side. His eyes fixed upon me and he smiled.

"Guess this is were I part." He raped out.

"More tears began to fall from my face. "No, you can't go. Your going to make it." I told him.

"Kate, even if I do, the disease is in me. I would go mad in a matter of days. There is nothing we can do. Besides, I don't think I'm going to make it that long. I can feel myself fading fast."

I just didn't know what to say, this couldn't be happening. But I knew it was. I could see his chest starting to rapidly move as he began to breathe harder. We both knew his time was close.

He then let out a small chuckle and I looked down at him confused as to how he could be laughing at a time like this.

"I guess this will shut your parents up about me." He said with his last breath, then his chest stopped moving and his eyes closed, never to open again.

Moments later many wolves came out of the trees expecting a fight only to find a dead mad wolf and me crying over the body of a dead Humphrey.

A funeral was held for Humphrey as he was remembered for what a great wolf he was. It seemed everyone had some story about a time they had with him. It was amazing to hear how much this omega impacted the lives of others. It was truly inspiring.

Mom. Or dad ever said anything bad about Humphrey after that, especially once I told them his final words.

"That's the story of what happened to your father. He sacrificed himself to save me and you guy's so that we could live. He was truly an amazing wolf." I finished with tears pouring down my face.

The same as the pups. They didn't expect that, I could tell.

"So that's why we don't have a dad?" Dakota asked.

I nodded my head.

Yep, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's looking out for us. He wouldn't just leave us. I know he's here I can feel him. Now come here, it's time to go to bed." Kate told them.

The pups went sadly over to their mother and plopped down next to their mother. In the next coming weeks this story would haunt them in their lives and in their dreams. But they took that story of their dad to heart and used it as a guide for their lives. They would become really extraordinary wolves of the pack and would go down in pack history.

In the den that night,another her figure was present. Though he couldn't be seen by anyone. It was the spirit of Humphrey. Kate was 100% correct when she said he would never leave them. And to tell the truth he never has. He's been by her side from the moment he died, looking out over her and their pups.

He walked over to them with a smile on his face. Though he never got to see his pups in life he was glad to be able to see them here.

"I know your sad that I'm gone Kate and that's understandable, but I know you'll become happy again one day but I hope you know that I died for you because I love you. Heck, I guess you could say, I love you to death."

**Wondering what I've been doing, well here it is. Well this and school and other time consuming things. **

**I usually never did one-shots, never had any good ideas for them. But now I can't seem to get them out of my head and there the only things I want to write. So expect more. **

**Now about my main story, I got a little board of it hence why I'm doing this and not that. But don't worry I haven't quit on it. **

**Also I think I'm going to star writing the sequel for Humphrey and his life very soon. I think one of the reasons I'm getting bored of A better future is because I'm only writing that. Writing more will keep me preoccupied without getting bored. **

**Another thing you guy's may like is that I think I'm going to make an alternate ending to Prisoner of War. A lot of people didnt like the ending and rereading it has made me not like it. I guess I was just a little lazy, and also I just wanted a dark ending to a story. So expect that too. **

**It seems I have my work cut out for me since you guy's are expecting these now, so I better get to work. **

**Peace Out. **


End file.
